Dead Loyalty
by Mayrasaur
Summary: -oneshot- Story I wrote for my writing class. Grade I recieved: Unknown D; -He showed me a valuable lesson. He taught me that what goes around, comes around. I never knew this dog would have such dead loyalty.


In the small village of Konoha, where I lived, also lived a guy named Kiba. With his perfectly messy black hair, dark and curious eyes, and tanned toned skin, his happy face angered me for no apparent reason. Of course, his looks were nothing compared to my looks. My jet black hair, black mysterious eyes, and hot, pale skin had definitely gotten more girls than he ever did. Although, he has much more friends, which is what I hated. I just wanted that happy smirk that was always on his face to be gone.

"Sasuke, you're just being a jerk," my friend, Shikamaru told me. He was more of a classmate than a friend, actually.

"You just don't understand," I growled angrily, glaring when I heard Kiba's laugh erupt. "I'm going to get my revenge."

"Revenge is when you get back at someone for what they did. Kiba hasn't done anything to you," Shikamaru said, trying to reason with me. I shook my head, examining Kiba as he hugged his best friend, Akamaru. He was a mutt with white fur and brown markings on his mouth and ears. Those two were inseparable.

I smirked, an evil plan in my head that was bound to work. I hurried my pace.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked. His pace was still slow and relaxed, showing no sign of coming after me.

"Home."

~x~

The sky outside was dark, and a calm breeze rushed by and made it seem like the stars above me were dancing with the breeze. I sprinted across the village that beamed no lights, my black clothes hiding me well. I finally came to Kiba's house. It was a small cabin with dark wood and small ferns surrounding it. Lanterns were lit and showed Akamaru lying on the front porch, trying desperately to ignore the crickets and get some sleep. When the breeze picked up and shot the fire inside the lanterns off, started running.

Akamaru lifted his head up as I ran towards him. He seemed to smile at me for a while, knowing me as the boy from school, but then his face hardened and he saw me as a threat. It was too late, though. I grabbed him and pinned him under my arm. Any movement and he would choke. I smiled at my success and fled home.

In my backyard, I dug hole, even before I had gone after Akamaru. A big pile of dirt that was almost mud lay next to the hole. Akamaru whined and began fidgeting in my arms, scratching me in the process. I threw him into the hole, and he landed with a _thump_ and a high pitched cry.

"Shut up and don't resist," I muttered and began shoveling the wet dirt into the hole. After I finished, Akamaru couldn't even be heard anymore. Frankly, I was satisfied.

~x~

The next day, the first thing I saw was people crowding around a sad Kiba. His eyes had rings around them, showing his lack of sleep. His face was stiff and showed no emotion except the sadness that drained his energy. I smiled and walked into the school. Throughout the day, I would see Kiba's face and smile, proud of what I had done. My conscience didn't nag at me at all. It was when I got home that I started feeling strange.

Lying on my living room couch, everything was peaceful. No noises bothered me, which made the next noise louder. I heard a high pitched growl that shattered the peaceful silence. Strangely enough, dogs didn't hang around my house. I simply ignored it, but the noise kept getting louder and higher. I finally groaned in annoyance and got up from my seat. In two quick strides, I pulled the door open and saw a dog.

Not just a dog. Akamaru. He gave me a yip and a bark, then lunged himself at me. I swiftly moved myself to the side, but he got my arm, and sunk his teeth into me. I roughly pulled the dog off of me and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him as far away from me as I could.

"You should be dead!" I shouted at him. He simply gave me a snort. I shook my head and dropped him to the floor. "Follow me."

~x~

The closer we got to Kiba's house, the more Akamaru's presence affected me. While Akamaru stood next to me, I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. It couldn't have been guilt; I've never felt guilty for anything I've done before. When Kiba's small house came to view, Akamaru started shaking and growling like he'd seen the biggest threat in the world. I was only a few feet away from the door when Akamaru jumped at my leg and started digging his canines deep into my leg. I screamed in pain and tried to kick the dog away from me, but his grip was hard on me.

"Get off of me!" I shouted angrily, kicking my foot. Akamaru refused to let go. "Fine. If I can't get to Kiba, I'll get Kiba to me. Kiba!" When I said Kiba's name, Akamaru dug his teeth deeper into my skin. I shouted in pain, but when I heard the door open, I sighed a breath of relief. For once, I was glad to see Kiba's face.

"Kiba! Get your stupid dog off of me!" I commanded him, pointing at my leg. Akamaru didn't even let go. Kiba looked down at my leg and his face hardened.

"Dog?" he said questioningly. I blinked at him in amazement.

"Do you not see your mutt gripping my leg with his sharp teeth?" I asked, and shook my leg for added affect. Kiba glared at me.

"I don't see any dog. Look, I know you don't like me, but you're going way too far. Just leave me alone, and stop with your silly tricks." With that said, Kiba roughly slammed the door in my face. I stared at the door, confused how he couldn't see Akamaru. I could see him, feel him, heck, I could even smell him. I shook my head in confusement and limped back home.

~x~

On my way home, I figured out that I was the only one able to see Akamaru. I asked strangers and pass byers if they could see Akamaru, and they looked at me like I was crazy and shook their heads no. I wasn't crazy though. I could clearly see, touch, and smell Akamaru. This was all too weird for me.

The next day, after a restless night, I walked around school with Akamaru padding at my side. No one paid him any attention. More attention was attracted towards my bandaged leg.

"Don't tell me you don't see the dog following me around like a shadow!" I exclaimed, pointing at Akamaru.

"Sorry, I see no dog," Shikamaru said. Luckily, he was too lazy to see me as a weird guy. I sighed in frustration and walked into my class. The first seat I saw was the one next to Kiba, so I reluctantly took that seat. When I sat down, I yelped in pain as Akamaru sunk his teeth into my leg.

"What the heck, that leg is already damaged!" I shouted at Akamaru, causing Kiba to stare at me like I had an alien on my face. When I looked at Kiba, I finally realized something. Akamaru would only attack me if I got near his master, Kiba. I quickly decided to move, and sure enough, Akamaru let me go once I was far enough from Kiba. Before I could test my theory, our teacher came in and started our lesson.

~x~

Throughout the day, I tested my theory. Every time I got near Kiba, Akamaru would growl like crazy and try to attack me

From that day and forward, Akamaru stuck by my side, making sure I'd never harm his master, Kiba. The dog showed me a valuable lesson. He taught me that what goes around, comes around. I never knew this dog had such dead loyalty.


End file.
